A Waste Of Beauty
by luckintheair04
Summary: "I'm sick of you and your bullying." She rants. "I'm sick of you making me feel like nothing and making my friends mad. It's maddening me. Do you enjoy this? Enjoy making me hurt and cry? Rip all my self-esteem and my hopes?" She yells at my face. "Do you even have a heart?" She asks, as she stares at me. She's so close that I notice her eyes aren't plain brown -Fanfiction in Verse
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer—**I do not own Harry Potter and the idea of writing the fan fiction this way was given to me by a book called "Chasing Brooklyn" by Lisa Schroeder. So I decided to try out my own with a fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Summary-** "I'm sick of you and your bullying." She rants. "I'm sick of you making me feel like nothing and making my friends mad. It's maddening me. Do you enjoy this? Enjoy making me hurt and cry? Rip all my self-esteem and my hopes?" She yells at my face. "Do you even have a heart?"_

* * *

He has the most beautiful eyes

That shimmers with crystal blue

They would have been the best feature

If they didn't glare and mock

At every thing I do.

He's tall, lean and well build

Which he uses to intimidate the first years,

Which makes him an even bigger arrogant pompous prat

And annoyingly thinks he's always right.

His lips look soft

He bites them when he thinks

It would have been fascinating to watch them

If it weren't for that infuriating smirk

His voice; deep and moving

His whispers send chills

It would have been intoxicating

If not for those ugly words he use,

And those harsh words that hurt.

His hair, they sway freely

In the wind as he rides his broom

They seem to glisten under the sun

It's a pity that under those soft mass of hair

There seems to be no sign of a brain.

He's the most beautiful thing I'd have ever seen

But they can't be noticed unless observed closely

Since sadly Draco Malfoy, indeed,

Is a total waste of beauty.

* * *

_**What do you think? Please comment :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Granger has the plainest brown and ugly eyes

They remind me of that mud back in the yard at home

After a heavy rain.

But they – her eyes, not the mud-have the tendency of shining

When ever she starts reading something she loves

Granger's hair, if that's what you call it,

Is like a bunch of crows nest

Tide together

They look like it might strangle some poor creature

That has the unfortunate fate to walk in to it

I still don't understand how it smells good

And how come it's soft

When once she walked past me close by.

Granger has a mouth that

Talks, talks, talks, talks

Rants, rants, rants, rants

Quote, quote, quote

And generally that NEVER shuts up

But its weird that her infectious laugh

And her beaming smile

Come from the same lips

That never seems to stay closed…

Literally, even in her sleep

Granger has wild hands

Which she waves them around when she talks

As if she's swatting flies nearby.

Those maddening hands that shoot up every time in class

At every freaking question asked,

Or even to comment on something no one cares about

The same hands which once had the nerve

To slap my face

And leave a mark on my cheek

And on my pride

But they still have that little current

Which passes through from her hands to mine

Whenever they accidentally brush

Granger's face is peppered with freckles

Not as much as Weasley

But still enough

Her face has no hint of make up

Cause she doesn't give a damn about how unpleasant she looks

Her brows are furry and worsens, when she frowns

Her button nose is always in the air

Her cheeks are boringly pale

Except when she blushes

She doesn't need make up then

Because I find that kinda cute

But despite all that

I can't help think

How Weasley could be attracted to her,

When she's plain ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them :D**_

* * *

I hate it when he sneers

I hate it when he picks fights with Ron

I hate it when he jeers at Harry

I hate it when he insults me.

I try not to show that it matters

I try not to show I care

I try not to show it hurts

I try not to show the tears.

I tell him that he's an ass

I yell that he's a stupid ferret

I hiss that I hate him

I threaten that I'll hex him

I say he's just like his father

And when he dies

He'll just rot in hell and be forgotten.

* * *

**Poor Hermione :( Please tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let's see what Draco thinks...**_

* * *

Its amusing watching Granger fidget

When I stare at her menacingly.

It's amusing watching her get angry

When I insult scar-head.

It's amusing to watch her go red and clench her fist

When I say she needs more curves.

It's amusing when she glares at me

As if she wants to crucio me.

But ...it gets not-so-amusing when

She reminds me of fourth year

And that ferret thing.

It gets not-so-amusing when

She says she hates me

Even though it isn't supposed to affect me.

It gets not-so-amusing when

Something burns in her eyes

Making me a bit uneasy.

It gets not-so-amusing when

I see her glimpse at her reflection

And turn away as if she was ashamed at what she sees.

It gets not-so-amusing when,

I spy a hint of tears welling in her eyes

Before she turns away.

* * *

_**Has Draco gone soft a bit? So what do you think? Please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for your reviews! Trust me, this will get somewhere in case you're wondering**_.

* * *

I don't know

what kind of satisfaction

He gets

When he messes my potion up.

I don't know

what he achieves in

Saying how low I am.

I don't know

what he expects

When he says that I don't belong here.

I don't know

what makes him think

That I want his cruel opinion.

I wish he would leave Ron alone

Without pointing out and exaggerating his faults.

I wish he would leave Harry alone

Without reminding him his loss

I wish he would leave other innocent people,

Some, who doesn't even know him.

And I wish he would leave me alone

Like for instance,

let me pass through the hall

Right now.

* * *

_**O.O Why isn't he leaving Hermione alone? Why isn't he letting her walk in a hall way in peace? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Oh, and by the way, I got this review from a reader saying that this is shockingly bad. I respect their opinion but I wish they had told me why.**_

_**So in case you have any criticism, I would appreciate an explanation and some tips too. It's never too late to learn. So thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This one's a bit long, and you'll know why :)**_

* * *

I block her way and mock her

Watching her dull eyes swirl with irritation

"Granger, you're out of bed past curfew.

I'm sure you'll love a detention then."

"Sod off, Malfoy. Has your pathetic brain forgotten

That I'm a prefect?_"_ She snorts

"But you're a Mudblood,

So you still don't deserve to roam the halls."

I smirk.

"And you're a ferret, so you aren't going to assign any detention."

She smirks back, making me glare.

She tries to side step me but I'm quick

I smirk at this and notice that she's infuriated.

"You're quite too slow for me, Granger.

Be careful, you might get slow like Weasley."

I grin.

"Oh, but you don't know Ron.

He's pretty quicker than you think,

Much more slick."

She says pointedly.

And I can't help snarl.

"Well, slick as he is,

I guess it's a wise decision for him

To have the hots for Brown"

My eyes gleam

_"Instead for you."_

Her eyes snap at me and her fists shake.

And suddenly it's like

A wild creature had being let lose.

"What's wrong with you?

Why can't you BLOODY HELL leave me alone?"

She practically screams.

I see her eyes well up with tears

"I'm sick of you and your bullying."

She rants.

"I'm sick of you making me feel like nothing

And making my friends mad

It's maddening _me_.

Do you enjoy this?

Enjoy making me hurt and cry?

Rip all my self-esteem and my hopes?"

She yells at my face.

"Do you even have a heart?"

She asks, as she stares at me.

She's so close that I notice

Her eyes aren't plain brown.

They do actually have a deep luster.

She doesn't realize how close she is that

I can smell her sweet scent, whatever it is.

Her face is flushed

Like during winter and her lips are pink and full.

Her breath is hitting my face

And It's uncomfortable.

But I don't want to step back

And give her the impression as if I'm intimidated

But I can't stand her close proximity.

I had to do something

So I lean in and kiss her.

* * *

**_review_ your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank You for your reviews. They are really really helpful!**_

* * *

He kisses me

And I don't know it happened until

A few seconds passed.

His lips are soft

As I had expected

And more.

I feel

As if there's a firework show

Inside me.

I feel like I'm flying

And the frustration

swiftly dissolves.

My eyes flutter to a close.

And I let him kiss me

_And I kiss him back_

Because I had never felt anything so wonderful

Before.

I let my hands rest on his chest

And he closes the distance between me and him

As he wind his arms around my waist possessively.

And I deepen the kiss

As I hear him moan.

Then he releases his lips

So we can catch our breath

Before he captures my lips back

Now more eager

More deeper

More passionate

And I feel my heart

_Glow._

* * *

_***~sigh~* Any thoughts? Tips? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another stanza up!**_

* * *

"I do have a heart."

I whisper

And before she could respond

I chicken out

Because what I had done crashes down on me

Because this wasn't going to convince her anything.

It was too late

Because

Even though it was the right thing,

The right feeling,

It's from a wrong person

With a wrong attitude.

And I felt confused

Because now

I saw her in a different light.

And my chest felt

As an iron clasp had being

Unclasped.

I suddenly feel like

Those teenage love-struck girls

Pansy reads in her books,

Who babble on about

How they feel like they are floating,

Because, _Bloody Hell_, I _do_ feel like floating

Like I've soared up too high

On my broom.

She's still dazed

That I take that opportunity

To run away from her

Like a true Slytherin

Like a true coward.

* * *

**Uh-Oh... What do YOU think? Any suggestions? Comments?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi there! Thank you for your reviews. They cheered me up so much that I sorta lengthened this 10 chapter story to 12 :P Hope you like it. **_

* * *

I didn't realize it,

Until my head cleared

And I had stopped swaying,

That he had gone.

.

.

I turn around and see him

Disappear in to another hallway

Before he hesitates and glance back at me.

Our eyes meet for a second

And he's gone.

.

.

My heart is beating

So loud and frantically

My mind is screaming

_Draco Bloody Malfoy_

_Kissed me_.

I don't blame him for leaving,

Because right now

I wanted to be left alone

And try answering questions like

_What_ made him do that?

_Why_ did I like it?

_How_ was it possible

For arch enemies

To suddenly bond so swiftly

And passionately?

_Why_ didn't I push him away?

And then I realize

I was miserably failing _this_ exam.

.

.

I try finding a logical explanation

But none of it seems logical

The kiss wasn't logical

And those tingles I was feeling all over

Was far from logical.

Because right then

Everything had felt right.

The frustration over Malfoy,

The jealousy towards Ron,

The anxiety over my studies

Had just magically disappeared,

Over taken by bliss.

.

.

And then I realize

That the kiss had nothing to do with logic,

_Because it was Magic._

* * *

**_Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So here we are, on Draco's P.O.V._**

* * *

"You look restless, mate.

What's wrong?"

Blaise asks me.

I shrug

Because I'm afraid that

If I open my mouth, I'd blab.

.

Granger was capable of many things;

She's capable of standing close to me

And screech like a demented owl

.

She's capable of having the softest lips

And kiss unlike any other girl

That she leaves an invisible imprint on my lips.

.

She's capable of tormenting me

When I see her biting her lips

During breakfast.

.

She's capable of etching herself in my mind

That its impossible to think straight.

Like remembering to bring my transfiguration books

Instead of Potions.

.

Now I have to go back and get the right books

And start running back because I'm late for class.

I turn around a corner

And bump in to

None other than, _her_.

.

The bulky books she had being carrying

Drops on the floor with heavy thuds.

But I'm too busy staring at her

And remembering.

And she's equally gawking at me.

I feel myself drawn to her.

I take a step towards her.

.

Then my foot bumps on her bloody books.

.

She snaps out of it,

I snap out of it,

And I freak out and hurry to my next class,

Blushing like a girl,

Leaving her to pick the books up.

.

Later I feel bad about leaving her

To pick those fallen books

When I should had picked them up for her,

Like those guys in romance novels

Pansy never shuts up about.

* * *

**_Why do you think Pansy keeps talking about her romance novels to Draco? Any ideas?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for your reviews! This is almost coming to an end :P**_

* * *

Trying to forget it

Seemed easy when I thought...

But not exactly

When I tried.

Because every time his name came up

I feel the tingly feeling in me

Every time I close my eyes to sleep

I feel his warmth against me

And every time I see him in class

My heart bangs against my chest.

I know he's avoiding me

I know he regrets it.

.

.

Until I caught him looking at me a couple of times,

Ignoring Pansy whining next to him and

Blush whenever my name's mentioned.

Until I noticed him absently writing an 'H-E-R'

and crossing it off on his parchment,

biting an edge of his lip.

And I realize he hadn't said a word against Harry or Ron

For a long time.

I look at him closely and I feel

.

Maybe his beauty isn't a waste after all.

* * *

_** Thoughts? You just have to type it in over there.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for your time and reviews! I can't believe there's really 31 reviews for a poetry fan fiction. I didn't expect to exceed 20 :P I didn't think people would be interested... **_

_**Well, was I wrong!**_

* * *

I avoid her,

Though I want to be beside her every time.

I think of her

And she's all that's in my mind.

I don't know what I'm feeling,

But it feels horribly right.

But I know she isn't gonna agree

To adapt in to whatever I wanted.

.

Because she's strong

Even though she cries.

.

She's fierce

Even though she gets scared.

.

And I can't prance in to her life

And mold it according to mine.

.

I walk down the halls after the last period

With Blaise

Talking about something

I'm not exactly sure about

And something I really don't give a damn about,

When suddenly some one

shoulder past me

Almost making me fall, by the violent lurch.

I scowl and turn around to curse that bloody klutz,

When I see the mass of brown hair

And the slightly flushed face

With the pink lips

And brown eyes.

"Sorry", She apologizes

As she looks at anywhere but me.

She turns around and leave

As I stare at her petite form.

Every part of my body wants to

turn back and head to the common room

But my heart wants me to go after her.

.

I had to talk to her

Because she was driving me _crazy._

.

"I'll catch you later, man."

I say to Blaise before I go chase after my girl

Who is worth my time

And who has her special ways

To find herself captivating

To me.

* * *

**_Tell me your thoughts!_**

**_Thanks for reading! and Thank you for your reviews! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay, fine, I admit. I sorta increased the length *Sheepish grin* I hope you like it._**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you guys!_**

* * *

"Granger!"

I knew that voice.

Anywhere.

I stop and turn

Wondering if I was imagining.

Probably my wishful thinking had finally

Made me crazy.

And caused me to hear voices.

.

But I see him,

And I can't help admire how his hair

Almost falls in to his face

And approve how he manages to keep his uniform

Neat and clean

Unlike other boys.

I can't help my heart

Going berserk against my chest,

As he comes and stands in front of me.

Then I snap out of my thoughts and

Brace myself for his furious insults

And torments.

He takes a breath,

I expect him to say

_Filthy Little Mudblood_

_You clumsy beaver_

_Annoying know-it-all_

_Bush head._

_._

Before he says;

"Granger, I—uh, I mean…."

(He blushes and I find it cute

Because he always appears to be unfazed).

"So, umm, can—I uh, talk to you?"

I blink.

And I'm wondering if he had just spoken

Insult free language.

.

He asks again thinking I didn't understand.

This time a bit less with the stuttering

And I can't help glancing at his soft lips.

"Can I talk to—"

But he gets cut off by a voice.

"Hermione! There you are!"

I turn to see Seamus

As he plugs himself between me and Malfoy

And I don't know

Why he decided to stand a bit too close to me.

"I need your help….."

Seamus starts but I'm too busy noticing

Malfoy's blushing face turning to anger.

.

"In case you haven't noticed,"

Malfoy growls

"I was just talking to her, Finnigan."

And he makes a menacing movement.

"Sod off Malfoy. Why would she want to talk to _you_?"

I don't appreciate Seamus sneering.

And I wanted to hear what Malfoy wanted to say.

"Seamus, can you come back later?"

I prod gently. "I'll help you okay?"

I pat his arm

And I see Malfoy scowl at my hand on Seamus's arm.

.

Before Seamus could say "sure"

Malfoy seizes my elbow

And drags me off

Before I know it,

Leaving Seamus behind bemused.

* * *

**_Not much, but I still do love to hear what you think about it. Any suggestions or tips?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_... I don't have anything to say here... Ah well, enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

I drag Granger in to the nearest place

Where I could talk

Without being interrupted by her over protective guard dogs.

I drag her in to an empty class room

And when I look at her,

Her face looks scary

Because she looks pissed off.

.

"What was that about?" she asks.

Oh yeah, she _is_ pissed off.

_Great, Draco, just great._

"Trying to find piracy—I mean, privacy

From those body guards who can't leave you alone for

Five seconds." I snap.

I just can't help my _bloody_ mouth.

She sighs.

"What do you want?"

And this is the point where I had to tell her

Whatever I was supposed to tell.

And I had no idea what they were.

.

I take a deep breath and lean on a desk.

"About that night." I finally say crossing my arms

And I watch her blush

And her lustrous eyes avoid me.

"You started it."

She says timidly as she leans back on the wall.

"No, you were the one who

Stood too close to me."

I argue.

"Well, you were the one to kiss me first.

And if it weren't for your insufferable urge

To block my way

It wouldn't have happened."

She rants.

And she's annoyingly right.

"Look, it's just that—"

"You regret it? That's not a surprise."

She retorts

And I hint bitterness.

I sigh as I edge close to her.

"No. I don't regret it …._Hermione_."

I say her name

And it feels nice saying it.

That got her attention as her brown eyes

Fix on my blue ones.

"That's why I want to talk."

I continue quietly frowning.

"I have no freaking idea what to do."

There, I confess.

And despite the huge weight that disappeared from my chest

I feel like a sappy emotional teenager.

.

"But what's there to do?"

She asks, but her voice is gentle.

"You hated me,

I hated you." she points out.

"Not anymore—" I pipe in.

She smiles a bit weirdly.

It's like she agrees with me

But at the same time she was going

According to some golden rules.

"You made my life hell,

You're a Slytherin,

I'm a Gryffindor.

Your friends hate me,

Mine hates you,

Your parents disapprove my….status.

Do you expect that we could work?"

She says with this irritating sad smile.

And at that moment I hate her reasoning

Because she was right.

.

Again.

* * *

**_Uh-Oh... _**

**_*Review please?*_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**New chapter! and just to let you guys know, in case you got muddled up, this is Hermione's point of view.**_

_**By the way, Thank YOU for the awesome reviews!**_

* * *

"Fine, I get it." He spat.

"You don't want to do anything with me."

His fists are clenched

And he's fuming.

I hated what I had told him

But I knew I had to be far sighted.

That was me.

I couldn't just jump in and

Decide along the way.

I liked to lay out my choices beforehand

And take the sensible one.

But this choice hurt.

My eyes were starting to blur with tears.

"I do want to get to know you"

I whisper.

"I want to know why….

Why I can't stop thinking about you

In a different way

Despite what you've done."

I say.

"But you can't" He growled his eyes snapping.

"Yes. And nor can you." I say gently.

"Dammit, I don't care!" He yells.

"I don't give a hippogriffs shit about what others will think.

You're driving me crazy, Granger!

I can't get that damn kiss off my mind.

You…. you made me feel different

And I'm not going to let you—"

He stops frustrated, running his hand through his hair.

And he comes to me, grip my waist

Pushes me against the wall

And kisses me.

I gasp in his lips.

He kisses me with Passion,

With fury,

And with all the things he had bottled up in him.

I feel myself weaken.

His hands stroke my waist

As his body presses against mine.

He growls faintly,

Urging me to respond

And I do.

I feel my body awaken with a glow

And my head swirl

And I can't think of anything else.

He breaks the kiss

And his hand cups my face.

We're breathing hard

Our forehead resting on the other.

"Sorry." He breathes out.

"I couldn't help it."

"It's okay." I say.

"I guess we can't meet again…."

I don't say anything to that.

My head still feels funny.

"I'm sorry for all those years.

I won't bother you again."

He whispers, trailing his lips from my cheek

To my ear as I shudder.

I would have let him go away,

That was logical.

Sensible.

But I wasn't dealing with a logical situation

And right now, my head could hardly think

of anything else but the guy,

The bully,

The beautiful boy

In front of me.

.

"No" I decide.

"Bother me. I don't care what the others think."

I say firmly and Malfoy looks at me

As if I had just announced that

I was going to do his N.E. for him.

* * *

**_One more chapter! (It's like an epilogue.) Please review? *Big puppy dog eyes*_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ha, the final chapter! This is my first COMPLETED fic! :D**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"What do you want Malfoy?"

The Weasel asks as if he was threatening.

.

_Ooooh, I am SO scared._

_._

"Nothing from you obviously."

I say mock-politely.

Granger gets an amused look.

I walk towards her and sits next to her

And serve myself food

At the Gryffindor table.

The morons are all still staring at me

As if I've just made them dumb.

.

Ha! The amazing Malfoy power.

.

"Get the BLOODY HELL out, Ferret!"

Weasley roars.

"Sod off, Malfoy. You don't want us to hex you."

Potter seethes.

"Sorry to piss your bloody highness off, I got a formal invitation."

I couldn't help the smirk.

I knew they couldn't do anything because of the staff.

"Harry, Ron." Granger speaks up calmly

And it's that '_don't-you-dare-argue-with-me'_ tone.

"I'm getting to know him. Please do not ruin it."

The Gryffindor posse gawk at her

And I feel this damn good pride.

"Whaddya mean….that, you and him…..as in, are you…"

Weasley pathetically sputteres.

"Geesh, yes. I am going out with him."

Granger admits.

"But that's—preposterous."

Didn't know Longbottom even knew the word.

"I want to understand him. Why he's sweet to me,

Why he's not so sweet to you and

Why he was a git the past few years."

Granger shrugs, as she open another bloody book

From the library.

I scowl but I feel her leg nudge mine.

"You're mental." Weasley mutters.

"Are you crazy?" Weaslette hisses to Granger.

At least Potter was mature enough to say

"I'll curse your ass off if you break her heart."

To me.

I acknowledge it and turn to Hermione.

I knew that soon hell would break loose

probably after breakfast...

probably in the hallways...

Wait, I just remembered I didn't care.

"Wanna hang out with me tomorrow?"

I ask, making sure that the others hear me.

I swear Weasley's ears are like cherries.

"Why not?" she smiles.

And damn, she's _beautiful._

* * *

_**Thank you guys for your reviews. They meant a really BIG deal to me. And thank you for reading the story in the first place. Never knew people would like it. I loved writing this because of you guys :)**_

_**Special thank yous to those who reviewed for each chapter, giving me an idea how their thoughts were through out the story.**_

_**And finally, Any suggestions, concerns, comments? You just gotta type there :)**_


End file.
